


Wings and Roses

by Hermster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan and Dave are Pixies, Gen, Homestuck AU, Pixie Hollow, Sadstuck, Suicide, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out with me just dicking around on http://www.dolldivine.com/ on the pixie maker and it spiraled into sadness, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Roses

There’s a party going on in the background. Peter was back from another trip to Earth and they were celebrating his return, but you didn’t feel like joining them. Not this time, not today. But you can’t go home, and you can’t drown out the sounds of the other’s enjoying themselves. Crashing glasses together, singing loudly, knocking over things in their excitement, with only one thing between you and them. A few sheer, black curtains rustled against the wind’s caress, bending to their will. Occasionally, the hem of the material laps at your back and strokes your wings of the same sheer color.

Black had never been a popular color in Pixie Hollow, or Neverland in general. Everything was bright and upbeat and nauseatingly colorful. So when you were born, and grew, a pixie with black hair, black wings, and gray skin, you were shunned and forgotten by all but one. She grew up with you, despite the whispers from the kids and the adults trying to keep you two apart. But you both found a way of being together in the end. For so long, you thought you would be more than friends, but you were too scared to bring it up. After all, who would ever think of someone like you that way? You, the freak, the outcast, the worthless nothing.

Feferi grew each day, just as you had, but she filled out more, growing into the perfect princess who would someday rule after her mother. You both spent more and more time apart as she was set up with her princess duties and training. When things quieted down, you returned to her side, only to realize she’d found someone else, someone more fitting to be with her. He was everything you weren’t. He was bright, he was mellow, and now he was hers.

You thought you could be with her, even after you found out, but it just caused more pain. You had to choose. Stay with her, and be in pain, or leave her, and still be in pain. In the end, you left her company for solitude. It was only recently that your father had gotten enough of your moping and kicking you out more often. Usually you left the forest or even stayed by the shore side, somewhere secluded and alone.

It was only tonight that you found yourself confronted by your upset ex friend, listening to her go on and on about how much she missed you and how much of a jerk you were for leaving her. But when the waterworks came, you could practically see your resolve crumbling. She asked you here and you couldn’t say now, but now you were regretting it. Why couldn’t you have just said no? You’ll never be able to figure it out. It wasn’t because you were still in love with her. Because that would be pathetic.

Until you realize how right that train of thought is. With a sigh, your entire demeanor fell, your wing curling downwards as you think about how miserable your life had become. Thank god for peace and—

“Sup?”

Oh.

You turn your head just a little and catch a familiar figure. Clad in red and white, he was nearly your opposite. From his blonde hair to his almost neon white wings to the very clothes he picked out. You’d seen him before. Dave Strider was well known for many reason. For being single, for his ‘cool guy’ act, for his social circle.. honestly, it didn’t matter. You’d seen him hanging around with his group of friends, and sometimes Feferi would be with them. You used to sit away from them and glare, simultaneously hating them while loathing yourself for wanting to be them, to be in their world.

Your walls came up immediately and you waited, glaring at him, for the taunting and the laughing and the harsh words you pretended didn’t affect you. You’re sat there for a while before he raised his brow, leaning down to wave an obnoxious hand in your face.

“Hellooo? Are you on? Do you need someone to come clean the wax out of your ears? I would, but, uh, I’m not going to.”

What is with this guy? What does he want? You’re quiet for much longer, pressing your lips together. You’d like to go back to your self hating, but this douche bag won’t leave you alone. The moment you begin to move your wings like you’re going to fly away, he looks a little upset. You’re sure it’s a trick of the light against thecurtains.

“Wait!”

You stop as he calls out. Obviously it’s broken one of his ‘cool guy’ codes, because he clears his through and shifts back into a forced relaxed pose.

“I mean… don’t get your panties in a twist, Ampora, your lady sent me to check on you. Paying me by the hour to keep you in check. Acorns, tea leaves, the whole nine yards to keep these puppies on your ass.”

He points to his eyes and you glare back at him again. His stupid red eyes… But he must mean Feferi. Your heartstrings tug hard at the thought of her thinking about you and you sit back down, wings halting their movements and you just sit on the edge of the stone slab and keep quiet. You wish he’d leave, you suddenly feel like crying. Like none of this is worth anything anymore. Like why don’t you go tell Captain Hook to recite those words. ‘There’s no such thing as fairies’. It would be quick and painless and it would be best.

Suddenly there’s a hand on your shoulder and you’re wall chips, earning a hard shiver from you. God, this is the last thing you want. You don’t want his pity, you don’t want him to see you like this so he can go back and tell all of his nasty friends that you were crying. You didn’t need that.

“Are you okay?”

His fake sympathies could go take a nose dive off a cliff for all you cared. Still saying nothing, you jerk your shoulder from out under his hand. You can almost feel your annoyance when he pulls back.

“Dude, chill pill. Relax. What’s your problem anyway?”

“My PROBLEM?!”

You finally explode at him, getting to your feet quickly and giving him a hard shove.

“My PROBLEM is that my entire life is meaningless and w-worthless! I’m nev-ver goin’ to fall in lov-ve w-with someone how-w w-will lov-ve me back because I’m a freak and no one w-wants me! The only girl I’v-ve ev-ver lov-ved is in the other room, dancin’ and bein’ merry w-with some other guy w-while I get to sit out here and listen to ev-veryone hav-ve a good time! And now-w I hav-ve to sit here and be babysat by one a the people w-who hav-ve tormented me my w-whole life, w-who is goin’ to go back to his group a pixies and fuckin’ laugh it up at me! That’s my PROBLEM!”

You’re shaking. Anger, panic, disappointment, agony, pain, and even relief are felt as you yell at this boy. Though only he could here you, everyone else was much too loud, you begin to panic when you realize everything you’ve said. You’re about to bolt when Dave grabs your wrist. You try to yank it back, but his firm is too strong. Frustrated, your eyes well up with tears and you’re getting weaker and weaker as more tears fall and you realize you can’t get free. So you fall to your knees and shake as you try to hold back your tears.

He’s kneeling in front of you and his wrist comes up, covered by his shirt, to dab the wetness away from your face. More than a little confused, you look up at him and furrow your brows. Opening your mouth to speak, you’re cut off by him bringing up his hand. You flinch and he rolls his eyes.

“One. Don’t pretend to know me because of other people’s actions. Two, that self pity shit ain’t attractive, so knock it off. Three, here.”  
You’re afraid as he reaches behind him to grab something. Only a moment later do you see that he’s pulled a small flower out from his belt, holding the bright red thing out to you. Like it was a sign or a truce or something.

“Princess said you liked shit like this, so here.”

Was.. was that or you? Reaching out, you go to touch it before he snags your hand, looking over the pair of gloves on your hands. You quickly yank them away.

“Why the gloves?”

“None of your business.”

Your tone is sharp and final, pulling away from him. But you’re once again pulled back as he manages to snag the material off your hand. Panicking a little, you curl the hand and shove it behind you. Dave rolled his eyes and took his arm, pressing on a couple tendons gently to uncurl your fingers. He shoved the flower into your hands and you immediately drop it but it’s too late. The damage is done. The petals and stem where your hand touched shriveled and turned black before turning to dust and getting swept away by the wind. You feel tears again. No. No no nonono he knew he knew about your secret and he was going to tell. Not even Feferi knew. This was terrible. A sharp sob passed your lips and you give Dave one last look before taking off, moving as fast as your wings could take you.

It was time to leave Pixie Hollow. Leave and never come back. And lest they come searching for you, the only thing they’ll find is the charred remains of your corpse and the small circle of dead brush surrounding you.

You came into the world just as you left it. Black and scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about changing the end of this and making it into a series, but I'm not sure.. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
